Villains
Villains (also known as Méchants in French) are the primary antagonists of Les Pyjamasques series. They are usually portrayed as hostile, while some of the other villains tend to be neutral. Tragic Villains The tragic villains are the prominent types of villains that don't intend to be a villain, and have suffered endless negative impact, consequences and humiliation during their lives from other people. The villains classified as Tragic Villains usually have the building up of their motives in a repeated cycle, in similarity to the creation of an Akumatized villain in Miraculous Ladybug: *In initial stages, the tragic villain would start off showing negative emotions such as anger, humiliation or sadness, whenever the villain doesn't receive anything positive in return by people. *Then, the villain would prove that they would receive positive things in return by forming a fixed plan on stealing, imprisonment or destruction of someone or something that relates to their problem that's causing their negative mood. Wishing Villains The wishing villains are the secondary types of villain that try to grant a wish related to their interest of the night, but in bad and forceful ways. The villains classified as Wishing Villains usually have the building up of their motives in a repeated cycle: *In initial stages, the villain would show admiration on either becoming famous or altering the normality of the night, depending on their reason. *Then the villain would start fulfilling their wish by looking for the source they're targeting to destroy/capture/disable, in order to make their wish come true. Personality Overall, the Tragic Villains and Wishing Villains tend to show the most hardcore personality than the rest of the variations of villains: *Since these type of villains are armed with fully lethal weapons, they are portrayed to be somewhat sadistic and heinous. *They prefer to focus on getting their motives achieved and complete. *They have never been afraid of physically harming the Noctambules-masques with weapons of extreme violence, such as missiles and lightning powers that are truly lethal. **However, they have been times where some of them accepted advice and morals from Noctambules-masques willingly whenever they're defeated on their initial fixed plan. They can only be found active after midnight, and had never shown a trace of night activity in the day at all. Monsters Monsters are the third type of villains, they can be mostly found in the Original Continuity, while a few in the Soft Reboot Continuity. One goal that they only have in mind is to torment and eat children raw. Their appearances mostly ranged to resemble animals such as bunnies, wolves and octopus, and have grotesque and frightening features such as teeth that are usually big in size. Adolescent Villains Adolescent villains are considered to be the generic, but popular types of villains who cause endless havoc in a location anyhow for trivial reasons other than having an ego and acting naturally mischief and mean-spirited. Unlike the rest of the types of villains, the Adolescents Villains will not go in a cycle nor a fixed plan, and will commit more than one atrocity that is indirect such as: *Cause trouble *Superiority *Greed *Selfish gains Their motives are expanded from committing proper crimes that is seen in real-life such as: *Theft (mostly) *Vandalism *Governmental coups *Kidnappings. *Take over HQ Personality Unlike the other villains, however, the Adolescent villains seem to be generically portrayed as rude, mischievous and/or mean rather than being portrayed with heinous or sadistic traits (like the other types of villains) such as: * Teasing and humiliating the Noctambules-masques. * Getting into verbal abuse and arguments with others. **Act extremely rude with their Acolytes just because of their clumsy actions. * Showing off their boastful mindset which is often represented by breaking the fourth wall on their self-claims of being "bad", "naughty" or "evil". * Showing unwillingness to accept morals, help and advice from Noctambules-masques. * Throwing angry fits whenever their plans failed (shown in their earlier appearances). *Unlike the other types of villains, the Adolescent villains are never violent with the heroes or each other at all as they don't use weapons that are painfully lethal, instead they had tend to use harmless weapons that can slow down, disable and/or trap any heroes such as laser guns, moon magnets, sticky stars etc. Unlike the rest of their other types of villains, they seem to be active 24 hours a day as their activity can be also be seen in the day rather only being in the night. And whenever the villain knows that he/she is defeated, they usually flee or escape from being captured by the hero. *Roméo Mécano *Sorceline *Magistère la sorcière (Original Continuity) *Gatzo *Original Roméo *Marchand de sable (Original Continuity) *Sablotin (Original Continuity) *Ninjaka *Apophis *Romeo *Luna Girl *Night Ninja *Wolfy Kids *Motsuki *Grogarou (Original Continuity) *Mille Bras *Pumpkin Monsters *Croque-Chaussettes (Original Continuity) *Énorme plante carnivore *Les Farfeloups Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Terminology